Microcontrollers usually comprise a microprocessor, memory, and a plurality of peripheral devices to form a system on a chip that can be applied in a plurality of applications. One of the most common peripheral devices are timer units which can be used to generate interrupt signals, for example to form a scheduler in a real time operating system (RTOS). However, these timers and the signals they can generate are limited in their functionality.
Hence, there exists a need for an improved microcontroller.